


Thoughts Unspoken

by katsudonfemmefatale



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge (Victuuri) [18]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Blow Jobs, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsudonfemmefatale/pseuds/katsudonfemmefatale
Summary: "So have you boys never considered it?""What?" Viktor asked."A ménage à trois? A threesome?"The couple looked at each other."Well, no", Viktor began, "Yuuri's been the only one for me since I laid eyes on him." He turned to his fiancé. "Right?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: A bit of Chris/Victuuri so if you're not about it don't read :D
> 
> Come follow me on katsudonfemmefatale.tumblr.com for all YOI fangirling.
> 
> I love you all.

"Okay. I have never... had a threesome."

Viktor waved the single digit that had previously been pensively pressed to his lips in the air, delighted to have thought of something finally.  
Chris rolled his eyes a little as he raised the glass to his lips, ice clinking as the rest of his body languidly rested in the armchair, his legs crossed attractively.  
Viktor turned to Yuuri, who was, of course, not drinking. Instead, his fiancé narrowed his eyes as if to ask why he would come up with _that,_ of all things. Then Viktor realised that the whole point of the game was to try and get your friends to admit to embarrassing things they had done, and that he had actually known the answer that would come from both parties with him. That, and the fact that the person who likely  _would_ admit to it here would not be in the least embarrassed.  
Chris took a long sip of the scarlet liquid - gin and cranberry - and then quirked an eyebrow.

"You surprise me, Viktor."

Yuuri and Viktor’s heads snapped toward him, and Chris laughed at their wide eyes. The cute, younger Japanese man’s were questioning, but his old friend’s were more warning than anything. The Swiss threw his free hand in the air as if to say _alright, then_ , and dropped the subject. Viktor pressed him, though.

“Why would you presume I’d have done that?”

“I just thought it would have been in your repertoire, dear, that’s all.”

Viktor’s mouth opened, formulating a response, but his partner beat him to the punch.

“So you’ve had one then, Chris? A… a th-threesome?”

Chris looked over at his favourite couple. The pale Russian was led across the sofa, feet placed gently in Yuri’s lap. Yuuri sat at the other end, his feet tucked under him, and the hand that didn’t hold his drink stroked circles into Viktor’s calf. Chris thought that the flush that worked its way across Yuuri’s tanned skin was adorable. He was easily flustered, but somehow Chris also knew that deep down there was a darker side to the man, one that he had only been permitted to see through his skating, but was sure Viktor saw on a more regular basis.

“Is that not the nature of the game, sweet? One drinks when one has done something?”

Yuuri reddened even further, and Viktor shot a pointed, “ _Chris_ ” at his friend.

“What was it like?”

The question obviously shocked Viktor, who was now the one blushing, turning to his partner as he swallowed. Chris merely smiled. He was more versed in sexual endeavours than most of his friends, and it wasn’t unusual for some to be curious. Sure, it was a little surprising coming from the usually shy dark-haired man, but certainly not completely shocking. Chris was sure that Viktor had at least _began_ to give him a thorough education in such things, but undoubtedly there'd be grey areas.

“Well that depends entirely on circumstance, the timing, the people involved, what they’re into… as well as several other variables.”

Chris stated it matter-of-factly, as if talking about something trivial.

“You’ve done it more than once?” Yuuri asked, confidence gaining.

“Oui”, Chris replied, then turned to Viktor. “ _Je pense ton petit-ami a un désir…_ ” he sing-songed. The other man did _not_ look impressed.

“Christophe, il n’aime pas quand nous parlons en Français. _Assez_. Ne le taquinez pas.”

Chris went back to sipping at his drink in resignation, and Viktor felt eyes burning into the side of his face.

“I was telling him to stop talking French, lyubov moya”, Viktor said, turning to his fiancé. Yuuri’s expression softened, even though Viktor could tell that he didn’t _quite_ believe him.He made yet another mental note to try and learn French, which he probably shouldn't be prioritising given he lived Russia. The younger man turned back to Chris.

"What kind of variables?"

"Well, it depends on what genders are involved, who likes to take control, how kinky they are, and if you're dealing with a couple... the level of _involvement_ allowed."

"Involvement?" Yuuri questioned, his face twisting into adorable and naïve confusion.

"What I'm allowed to _do,_ Cheri. Some like it when all participants are actively and fully involved, others like it when you're merely observing."

This time it was Viktor who chimed in to the conversation.

"So you wouldn't be part of it at all? You'd just be a... voyeur?"

"Exactly." Chris confirmed with a smile. "Mon dieu, do neither of you watch porn?"

He giggled at the look on the couple's faces as they shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"Anyway... my turn? I have never... had a crush on anyone who placed on the podium at the Grand Prix!"

All three of them drank, then dissolved into raucous laughter.

 

***

 

A little while later, with a couple of warming doses of alcohol in their stomachs, the conversation became easy, suggestive... scandalous insights into each other's lives no longer seeming like untouchable questions left to the imagination.  
Viktor rose to use the bathroom, and Chris took the opportunity to join Yuuri on the sofa.

"So, I asked you last year if your master was giving you thorough training... is he?"

The Swiss rolled the last words over his tongue like syrup, while one eyebrow raised. He was facing the younger man with an elbow propped on the back of the seat, fingertips resting on the stubble at the side of his head.  
A delightful pink blush spread across Yuuri's cheeks, but it was nowhere near the shade of red Chris knew he would have drawn without the alcohol... and then Yuuri actually _smirked_ at him before taking a sip of his beer. The older man let out the smallest hint of a squeal.

"He _is!"_

"Chris, we've been together for months. I _live_ with him. What do _you_ think?"

Yuuri's voice was an amused whisper, his eyes darting between the man in front of him and the bathroom door. Chris smiled.

"I'm just making sure you're okay, sweet."

Yuuri smiled up at him warmly. Christophe may have been way more of an extrovert than Yuuri could ever imagine himself being, but he was a beautifully generous and caring individual, and amazing friend. He could see why Viktor and he had been so close for so many years.

"Good?"

Yuuri nearly spat out his beer, but kept his mouth closed with his sleeved wrist. He swallowed down and laughed.

" _Chris!_ "

"What?"

He said it so innocently, as if he had been talking about the beer and not his sex life. Yuuri blushed once more, but Chris could see the glint in his eyes. The Japanese man took another sip of his beer, then whispered.

"You wouldn't believe."

Chris' face contorted into a wide, toothy grin as the bathroom door unlocked and clicked open.  
Viktor walked out into the living space but didn't look shocked at all by the closed distance between his fiancé and friend. Instead, he headed to the fridge as if to leave them to whatever conversation they'd been having. Viktor began to pour out a large measure of vodka into his glass, then the couch shifted beside Chris.  
Yuuri raised, picking up his empty bottle and Chris' empty glass.

"Another?"

"Please", Chris replied.

Yuuri walked over, next to his partner, and Chris revelled in the sight of their domesticity. Yuuri letting ice from the front of the fridge clink into Chris' glass, as Viktor finished pouring his drink behind him. Then Viktor was turning, wrapping his arms around his Yuuri.  
Yuuri laughed, and it was musical; a delighted, warm, comfortable laugh shared between them that Chris felt intrusive of. Viktor began nipping into the exposed parts of Yuuri's neck as he tried to turn him in his arms.

"Vitya, _we have company_ ", Yuuri whispered, ineffectively.

"Oh, don't mind me, lovebirds!" Chris called over from the sofa.

Viktor waved his hands in Chris' direction, a general sweep of _'see, he doesn't mind_!' as he actually said, "Yuuri! All I'm trying to do is kiss my boyfriend!"

He succeeded in turning Yuuri, who gave in easily to the request, being pinned back to the fridge with Viktor's hands pressed flat either side of him. Then his partner kissed him fully, passionately.  
Chris could see Yuuri tense against him a little, but then give in, his body relaxing to Viktor's kiss, and presumably, tongue. It was more intimate than Chris thought anyone else had probably seen them, and part of him was grateful that they felt at ease enough around him to be like this with each other.  
Viktor's hands were wandering now, but they landed themselves eventually in Yuuri's hair, digits twisting into the longer length. Yuuri himself seemed a little helpless, still holding the drinks, which clinked together behind Viktor's back as he wrapped his arms around him. The taller man shifted a little, and Chris saw the unmistakable sight of Viktor's thigh slotting in between his partner's legs. Something dropped a little in the swiss' stomach. He knew that move. He _used_ that move.

After what felt like both an agonising and delicious few minutes, Yuuri succeeded in pushing Viktor away with his jaw, and wriggled out of his arms. He continued making Chris' drink whilst Viktor pouted, walking over to drop himself heavily down on the armchair.  
Chris tipped his head to the side and mimicked Viktor's pout, mockingly.

"What's the matter, beau garçon?"

Viktor shot him a pointed glare, then sighed.

".... chaud..."  
 _...Horny..._

"Ah, oui. Ne me laisses pas t'arrêter!"  
 _Ah, yes. Don't let me stop you!_

"Christophe..."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est? C'était juste une pensée."  
 _What is it? It was just a thought._

"Que suggères-tu?"  
 _What are you suggesting?_

"Je ne suggère rien."  
 _I'm not suggesting anything._

Yuuri walked back over at that moment, decidedly displeased with the pair. However, he pushed down his feelings toward their shared secret language, intent to steer the topic back to a previous conversation. He wasn't drunk, but the alcohol had made him considerably braver than usual. He handed Chris' drink to him, earning a wink in response, then sat next to him.

"So, do you like to watch people have sex?"

Chris spluttered on the first sip of his refreshed drink, and Yuuri was pretty sure his fiancé's jaw dropped into his lap.

"What?!" Chris asked, laughing, and removing his glasses to wipe the splatter of alcohol from them.

"Well before, you said sometimes threesomes are just... _watching_ the other people. Do you like doing that?"

Chris turned desperately to Viktor to help him with a response, and to maybe ask what the hell had gotten into his boyfriend, but the Russian's eyes remained burning and confused, focused on the younger of the trio.

"I... well, yes. If I were to find them attractive and like the kind of sex they were having. Of course."

"Have you done it many times?"

"No, just once."

"But you enjoyed it then?"

This time, Viktor cut in to the conversation.

" _Yuuri_ , I'm sure Chris doesn't want to talk about-"

"Yes, I love it."

The way Chris said the words made Yuuri's heart skip a little. The intonation of the word "love" played on his tongue in a way Yuuri would never be able to imitate, rolling long and low over the "o" in an impossibly attractive fashion.  
In fact, a few drinks in, Chris _was_ looking devastatingly attractive to the man. Well, Yuuri knew he was attractive... he oozed charisma and sex appeal... but knowing him so well now, and seeing him in the warm, soft glow of his living room lamplight, threw him in a shade he hadn't quite thought about until this point.  
He must have had desire painted across his face too, because Viktor threw back the full double measure of vodka in his glass, then marched over to the sofa and took Yuuri's face in his hands to kiss him.  
Yuuri allowed it, and suddenly Chris was no longer there... everything was Viktor, Viktor, Viktor. Viktor's touch, Viktor's tongue, Viktor's warmth, Viktor's vodka-laced breath... and Yuuri was, as usual, falling, falling, falling under his spell.  
His tongue rolled over his in a way he was sure it had never done before, his fingers catching at his ear in a way his teeth usually did, and Yuuri found himself bucking, craving more. Everything he wordlessly asked for, Viktor was providing.  
It was only when Viktor's hands met Yuuri's hipbone and he felt his arousal growing unbearably that he suddenly recalled that they were not alone. He pushed at Viktor's chest, who had a little trouble returning to a standing position.  
Chris was staring, but his expression was unreadable. On another, he might have called it 'lust'... but, well, this was Christophe Giacometti he was talking about.

"Isn't this what you want?" Viktor asked, expression unreadable.

"What?" Yuuri responded.

"Well, I thought given the questions you were asking, you wanted that... or maybe it was just Chris you wanted to fuck."

It was said mockingly, without aggression, but Yuuri's heart still hurt at the accusation, a painful throb that immediately tried to make its way to his eyes at the thought of Viktor thinking he could want anyone but him. He had, in fact, recently been opening his mind to the idea of experimenting in their sex life… but even in jest, the way in which Viktor had said the words seemed to suggest something deeper than just asking someone else into their bed.

"Vitya, no... I was just asking..."

"... he's kidding, Yuuri", Chris cut in. "Although I'm not entirely adverse to..."

"...no! Nobody is fucking Chris!" Yuuri yelled.

"Ain't that the truth!"

Chris rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his drink, and Viktor started to laugh, causing a chain reaction which reached Chris first, and eventually the corners of Yuuri’s mouth.  
Once their laughter had died down and Viktor had positioned himself in Yuuri's lap, facing down the sofa toward Chris, the conversation continued.

"So have you boys never considered it?"

"What?" Viktor asked.

"A ménage à trois? A threesome?"

The couple looked at each other.

"Well, no", Viktor began, "Yuuri's been the only one for me since I laid eyes on him." He turned to his fiancé. "Right?"

Yuuri swallowed, and Chris was able to note the precise moment that anxiety clouded Viktor's brain, looking at the man below him.  
Sweat was forming on the Japanese man's brow, and Chris could tell that his earlier prediction had been correct. How fascinating.

"You... want that?" Viktor asked, hesitantly.

“Vitya… I’m not saying I want it, I'm just saying that there are things we haven't explored... do we have to talk about this in front of Chris?"

Chris wisely kept his mouth shut. The conversation concerned him, in part, but he was not part of it. This was something that needed to be spoken about between them and them alone.  
The Swiss man could be discerning when he needed to be, and although some might see him as promiscuous, he was always careful of others' feelings. He would never allow him to be the cause of a broken relationship, especially not between two of his best friends.  
Viktor was leaning low now, his face close to Yuuri's... his eyes were heavy and laden with promises he intended to fill. His fingers came up to firmly hold the younger's jaw in hand.

"I'm not against it... just tell me otherwise..."

And then he tilted down and kissed him. It was not a sloppy kiss, nor a romantic one... but they fell into the passion of it, and within seconds Viktor was straddling Yuuri, pulling at his shirt buttons. But as he went to undo them, he pulled back, looking to his partner for consent.

"Okay?" He questioned.

"Okay." Yuuri answered.

He turned to Chris.

"Please don't mind me! Did you know that you are both incredibly sexy? Especially like this..."

Yuuri's lip curled up into a delightfully erotic smile and Viktor dived for his neck, nipping and sucking and leaving small marks he both hoped and didn't hope he would be able to trace by sunrise. He would alternate between dragging his tongue and teeth down his fiancé’s neck and moving up to catch his mouth. The feeling of Viktor on top of him, the sensation of his touch, the goosebumps he got from the way he moved his tongue… all were familiar and arousing territory to Yuuri, except this time he felt electric… a small buzz echoing through his whole body as he felt eyes burning into him.  
Part of him wanted to turn and catch those glassy jade eyes, but another part of him couldn’t bear the embarrassment that might come with it, so Yuuri instead allowed himself to continue to become lost in Viktor. After all, this was all about Viktor. It always had been. Even when Yuuri’s fantasies were running wild and he had thought about entering somebody else into the mix, it was to chase the thrill of that between he and his fiancé, his long-term idol, his life and love, his everything.  
Viktor’s fingers felt hot, brushing that small slip of skin where his T-shirt was just riding up above his jeans. Viktor was wearing less restricting bottoms, and as he leaned forward into Yuuri, he felt a hardness against his lower stomach, the sensation of which shot down and into his groin somewhere. He had deftly opened Yuri’s shirt already, and now was working his way down his chest. Yuuri shivered at the sensation of Viktor’s fringe brushing down the exposed skin, then keened when tongue met nipple. Suddenly, he realised what was happening… that they were actually making out, getting hot and heavy, in front of one of their best friends. He swallowed down his anxiety, opened his eyes and turned to face the other man on the sofa.

Yuuri had heard Chris say it before. He had chided him about it after Yuuri managed to snatch silver at the Grand Prix: “and I used to say eros was _my_ speciality!”  
And if Yuuri hadn’t seen it before through his skating, he was definitely seeing it now.  
He almost expected Chris to look the same as he had done the last time their eyes met: eyes glassy and questioning, mouth slightly curled into a cheeky smile, legs crossed, elbow propped on the back of the sofa to stare at them… but he didn’t look anything like that now. The Swiss had turned, sitting with his body facing straight ahead and legs spread, though his face remained turned to the couple. Those large green eyes were now heavy-lidded, and looking directly at Yuuri through impossibly long eyelashes. One hand still clutched at the drink Yuuri had poured him not so long ago, and the other was running up and down his thigh, stopping just short of where Yuuri was now noticing a very visible tenting of his skinny jeans.  
The younger man felt he should probably be embraced by the sight, but instead he found a swell of pride rise within him. He and Viktor had caused him to look like this. Chris was quite obviously desperate to touch, holding back from allowing his hand to stray too far on his leg, and every so often Yuuri would hear the scratch of nails on denim as Chris curled his fingers into the fabric in frustration.  
And Yuuri was surprised by something else.

He was thoroughly enjoying it.

He was revelling in the knowledge that he had caused somebody else to feel that way… somebody who wasn’t Viktor…  
Yuuri felt himself swell in his trousers, and then Viktor was shifting, squirming out of his lap and sliding between his legs until he was kneeling on the floor. His eyes locked with Yuuri’s, and his hand grasped at his shin, before running his hand up his leg, stopping short of his hardness in the same way Chris had been torturing himself. Viktor turned to gaze at his friend, and they smiled at each other, familiarly but with a heated gaze. Viktor turned his attention back to Yuuri, who in turn looked toward Chris once more. But this time Chris was not staring at him, but intently watching the way in which Viktor was now finally palming at Yuuri’s cock through the fabric. His lip dipped out of his mouth and was quickly followed by a scrape of teeth on his bottom lip. The younger skater’s lips curled in pleasure, as he felt Viktor’s fingers fumble for purchase on the slippery metal buttons. Eventually, he managed, and Yuuri’s cock bounced free from the denim, but still contracted by black briefs.  
The dark-haired man was switching his gaze between the two other men, and was surprised to find that he didn’t feel exposed. Viktor brought his face down to hardness beneath him and inhaled in the musky scent of his partner, allowing his nose to rub against him under the fabric. He pouted, and then lips connected with the clothed flesh and Yuuri jerked. He was desperate to be in Viktor’s mouth, desperate for the dextrous slide of the Russian’s wonderful wet tongue, desperate for those long fingers to play with him in whatever way Viktor intended that day, desperate for Viktor’s lips wrapped around him and burying into the strands of his pubic hair as Yuuri’s head lost itself in the dark tightness of his throat.  
His head lolled back on the sofa as a soft moan escaped from his mouth, then turned to the Swiss when he heard shuffling next to him. Chris seemed now to have been unable to refrain, desperately scrabbling to undo his own jeans, which he did quickly, but just as his hand came down on his clothed - _and impressively engorged -_ dick, Yuuri found his mouth opening and words escaping for the first time in several minutes.

“Not yet.”

Chris’ head turned so his eyes met him, and below him, Yuuri felt Viktor snap his head up too. Yuuri bit down on his lip as he shot Chris a look that, until this moment, he had reserved only for Viktor. The other men remained wordless, Chris’ fingers hovering above himself, and Yuuri clarified.

“Don’t touch yourself until I say so.”

Viktor huffed out a laugh below, then returned to mouthing at Yuuri’s hardened length through the fabric. Chris’ hips jutted below him, and his jaw slackened in shock at Yuuri’s commanding words, but he smiled.  
Yuuri’s right hand crawled forward on the sofa cushion next to him and caught Viktor’s left hand, interlacing their fingers in a delicate touch of affection Chris thought was incredibly romantic. Viktor once again looked up at his fiancé as he hooked one finger into the band of his briefs. Yuuri nodded, and lifted himself so Viktor could easily remove both layers of fabric completely, trousers and underwear removed as one and placed aside so that Viktor could comfortably position himself between Yuuri and the gorgeous tanned expanse of his skin.  
He was now fully on show to Chris, whom he looked over to with intrigue. But the Swiss man was too busy looking down at Yuuri’s ( _not entirely big but perfectly proportioned_ ) dick. He licked his lips once more.

“Viktor”

The Russian’s head snapped up at Yuri’s voice.

“Use your mouth.”

Viktor smirked, then tucked his fringe behind his ear… a delightful trait Yuuri had discovered was reserved only for this specific moment. He wove his fingers into the hair on the other side of Viktor’s head, that which was not long enough to fall into his face, and used the slight pressure of his fingers to prompt Viktor down. He complied, starting with a long stroke of wet tongue, which started at the base of Yuuri’s shaft and trailed to his tip, purpling with blood flow. Yuuri exhaled deeply, and heard Chris moan next to him. The sound of him shot up Yuuri’s spine. He loved hearing Viktor hum around him as he worked, but to hear someone next to him, somehow fully engaged without touch… it was a new level or arousal Yuuri had not yet experienced.  
He wanted more.  
Once again using his hand, he clutched his fingers tighter around the silver strands of his partner’s locks and pulled him down onto his dick so that his entire length disappeared into Viktor’s glorious mouth. Viktor now fell into stride, and Chris’ long-held suspicions were confirmed: he was masterful at something completely different than skating. Yuuri himself had been surprising to the blond as well, somehow completely in control of the situation - _and both men_ \- but most definitely allowing Viktor to work instead of fucking into his mouth.  
After a few minutes, Viktor switched to his hand, using his own saliva as lubricant to work his fiancé’s cock just the way he liked… movements concentrated at the base, a slight twist of his wrist as he worked his way upward, avoiding his head in order to tease him into a heightened state of arousal that he knew Yuuri liked to reach before allowing himself to fall into release. He peppered kisses across Yuuri’s thighs, as he enjoyed the moans that escaped from his mouth.

Yuuri looked over to Chris once more. A damp patch was now forming at the rounded mound through his grey briefs which Yuuri could tell to to be the head of his penis. His face was flushed, and he looked desperate. Yuuri decided to be kind and allow him the relief he so clearly needed.

“Chris… touch yourself.”

Chris gave one long stroke up his length through the fabric, then pulled the band up and over his length, shimmying his trousers down a little so he was completely exposed for ease of touch. He had only a smattering of stubble at the base of his shaft - clearly he shaved - which only sought to elongate what was already a good 7 inches of length. He stroked up himself with only the very tips of his fingers, then raised his hand up toward his mouth. Before it reached, Yuuri caught it with his right, which he had wriggled out of Viktor’s. He pulled it over to him and spat in Chris’ palm.

“… _Mon dieu…_ ” Chris whispered, then cupped his hand and began to jerk himself off in earnest. His body instantly relaxed back into the sofa, his head falling back and eyes closing briefly, before realising that he wouldn’t be able to watch the show like that. He rolled his head to the side, and watched the couple as he fucked into his palm.  
Yuuri was moaning loudly now, staring down at Viktor, who teased him with his eyes, licked his lips, brought his mouth so tantalisingly close to Yuri’s dick that he felt his breath ghost over him, delightfully cold as it hit the wetness of his saliva coating it. Yuuri groaned, pleasure and frustration mixing within him.

“Make me come.”

It was an order, and one Viktor intended to follow.

“ _Fuck_ , Yuuri…” Chris moaned, pumping harder at his length as he sat next to him. Yuuri placed his right palm down on his thigh, and Chris placed his left on top of it, his fingers digging into his flesh as he chased his own pleasure at the sight of the two men. This certainly beat the other time he had done this, watching from the shadowed corner of a bedroom as the man who propositioned him in a bar ploughed into his wife.  
Viktor dived down once again to lap and suck at his partner’s cock, obscene sounds escaping from his mouth without care as he concentrated on Yuri’s head, which desperately sought attention after being avoided while Viktor had stroked him, precome dripping from it and onto the Russian’s tongue as he rolled it over Yuuri’s frenulum. His hand found Yuuri’s balls and tugged on them lightly, rolling them between the pad of his thumb.

Yuuri was close now. So close, and moaned as much for both men to hear.  
Chris moaned in response, and when Yuuri looked at him, he could tell from the wrinkling of his closed eyes and furrowing of his brows that he was so nearly there. His hand was working fast, and his cock flushed a painful-looking reddish-purple as his fingers curled around Yuuri’s, holding his hand now and squeezing tightly.

Viktor pushed down once more and Yuuri felt his head squeeze into the tightness of his fiancé’s throat, and suddenly he was coming with a yell, Japanese curses intermingling with French in the air as he and Chris released simultaneously, Yuuri spilling down Viktor’s throat, and Chris painting his T-shirt with thick, white come.  
Once Viktor had swallowed down all of Yuuri, he pulled his lips gently and slowly from him, releasing them from the head with a kiss. All three parties were panting heavily, but Viktor was the first to break the silence.

“So… who’s going to do me, then?”


End file.
